Hells Wings
by ramomo
Summary: in a world where pirates search for gold rogers treasure a new member joins the one piece crew on there journey. What awaits them?
1. Intro

Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction. The Straw hat crew does not belong to be but I wish they did.

Character- Spade L. Justice

Possess- Black Wings and other unknown abilities

Cloths- torn up navel uniform

Characteristics- Black medium length hair, pale skin and blue eyes

Character- Allen Blood

Characteristics- tan skin, white long hair and light brown eyes

Work- Admiral under Navy

Hope you like it. Pleases review and rate but don't comment on my spelling please….. =D

I will be putting out one chapter a week or multiples depending on my mood =D


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

This is the first chapter, Hope you like it my peeps.

Spade whispered "Help me" while coughing up blood. With her last will she said "They… they are after me". After then she found herself on top of a bed with a reindeer staring at her. With her last ounce of energy she pulled out the worlds "Please don't tell anyone that I am a girl." The reindeer gently closed his eyes and nodded. Her last words before she black out completely was "Thank You" and a warming smile on her face.

When Spade started to regain conscious slowly, she saw the Straw Hats crew looking over her and Spade pressed a knife at a woman with orange hair's neck. The women started to sweat from the side of her forehead. Then the women took a deep breath and said with excitation "Do you really want to move in the state that you are in right now". Spade responded with one of her legs kneeling on the floor and collapsed on the floor.

In a few days when Spade got up she tried to remember everything that happened to her and how she ended up being abed with seemed to resemble a hospital bed. Spade felt weak-kneed but with the energy she had left in her she thrived to get up of the bed and stood up. Then Spade dragged herself out of the room and spot sight of the horizon. She felt such emotion from the view she felt like she can look at it forever. Spade realized that she was on a ship and not any other ship but a pirate ship. She then calmed herself down and heads towards the pirate crew. The crew stared at her and a man with a straw hat, a red waistcoat and blue jeans headed toward her.

He said "So you are finally up, you been knocked out for days" with a goofy smile on his face.

Spade calmly asked "How did I get here?"

The man looked at Spade and said "How about we start off with greetings?"

The man said "I'm Luffy and this is my nakama"

Spade said "I'm Justice Spade and thank you for helping me" with no emotion. He then just smiled at Spades gratitude.

Luffy stated to answer Spades questions. He started of saying "When I was looking up at the sky you crash landed on me".

Then the reindeer added "With very bad wounds by the way."

After, a man with blond hair and weird eyebrows walked towards Spade and handed her a plate filled with food. He said "Eat, and get your energy back Spade-san. In an instant Spade realized then she was called san and that the reindeer didn't tell his crew mates that she was a girl.

While eating Luffy stated to stare at Spades plate and asked her "Are you going to finish that?" A woman with orange hair in a white T-shirt came and bopped Luffy on the head created lumps on his head.

She then yelled "You dumbass stop thinking about food" to Luffy.

He said "That really hurt Nami."

"Deal with it." She responded.

She then glared at the blonde man and asked "Hay Sanji you agree with me right"

"Yes Nami-swan" Sanji said floating in the air with harts as substitutes for his eye.

Then a woman with black hair and cloths came up to Spade and asked "How did you get here?" Spade then hesitated and couldn't tell the women the truth and lied.

Spade said "I don't remember" is a low voice.


	3. Chapter 2 Greetings

Chapter Two baby. Keep reading my bros and bras.

Then, everyone on the ship stared at her for seconds and called the name "Chopper". A reindeer stepped forward and declared that Spade had amnesia. Spade was left speechless because at that moment she caught on that the reindeer could talk. She the squeaked out the words "The... the dear could talk." The reindeer snapped and yelled "You asshole I'm a reindeer" Spade then just blinked a couple of time and was left silent. The blond man came near Spade and took away her empty plate and introduced himself as Sanji. Spade then noticed that everyone was gathered around her but a man with green hair who was sleeping on the deck with three swords placed next to him. She turned to Luffy and asked who that was. Luffy responded with a big grin on his face and said "That's Roronoa Zoro, he is our swords man". Spade got up and spread her black wing preparing to volant and then Luffy stopped her and said "You are staying here until you heal or we reach an island and if you leave before that I won't forgive you." Spade pulled her black angelic wing back into her body and said "My life is unchangeable, bitter and vacuous do you still want to keep me here." Luffy just nodded and made Spade to sit down.

Then Luffy yelled for Chopper and asked "Should we take Spade back to a room?"

Chopper then said "Of course you asshole."

Before they left Spade grabbed Luffys vest and asked "Where am I going to sleep"

"With the men since that is Choppers room" Sanji said

"… With the men" Spade said in a fear.

Luffy said "Yup, you have any problems with the arguments."

Spade said "No" as quick response. She didn't question them because if Spade did, the crew might be suspicious of her and interrogate her.

When everyone left, she found her-self alone with Chopper and thanked him in a polite manner for keeping her secrete and then ran after Luffy into the room. When Spade stepped in she saw three hammocks with men in them and one extra one for her.

Sanji came up to Spade and said "You will be in the same room as Luffy, moss head over there and me.

Spade then asked "How about the others?"

Saji said "They have their own room and we have no other rooms so we have to share."

After her conversation with Sanji, she eyeballed the hammock because this is her first time seeing one. She had thirteen failed attempts to get into the hammock and on her 14th try she got in but caused it to flip over and landed on top of Zoro aka moss head. Then Zoro gave her a glare to make her get off, she did. Zoro went back to sleep and Spades hart stated to beat rapidly until she told her-self to calm down and took a deep breath. After, she went for the 15th attempt and made it into the hammock without flipping it this time and fell sound asleep.

The next morning Spade woke up to the voice of Luffy calling Meat! Meat! Meat! Spade then slowly dragged her feet across the floor and went out on to the deck to find the crew eating to the left side of the boat and Luffy stuffing his face with meat. When she took a closer look at everyone she realized that there was some structure make of bones that keep asking Nami for her panties and called himself Brook. She made her way to him and introduced herself. Then she looked around and was amazed at the number of weirdoes she was sitting with. When Spade looks at them no words come from her but a gentle smile appears. A man in Speedos stood up and walked to the spot where Spade landed on Luffy and to patch up the hole that was created. He walked inside one of the rooms and grabed plywood to fix it. Spade followed him to ask him his name. He said "Im Franky" Franky looked around a second and realized that Spade did not know everyone's name. He pointed to a man with a long nose and said his name was Usopp. Franky then pointed at a woman with black hair and said her name is Robin. Franky finally said "Well now you know everyone on this ship" and smiled.

Spade wanted to check if they worked properly so she stood up and expanded her winds. Within a second Spade collapsed onto one of her knees and stated coughing up blood. At that moment everyone on the ship made their way to see if Spade was ok. She was able to pull herself together and say "I'm ok". Everyone stepped back to give her air to breath. After a while she caught her breath and said "Since you guys took care of me how about I tell you about how I got my black wings" Then Spade stated telling everyone her story about her morose past.


	4. Chapter 3 Past

Chapter Three everyone….

Typing is not fun =( but writing is =D

She stared with….

_When I was a little girl… I mean boy. I lived out sea with my family on a small boat. We lived there because it was my father dream to live out sea with his family. I lived with a mother, a father, and a brother. _On a adversity day_ that I still remember clearly till this day, a Marian ship came by and saw us as an obstacle and shot up with a cannon. Everything lit fire before me and… and my parents were burned before me and my brother. He tried to cover my eyes but I saw everything. I can still see them burring everyday in my sleep. Everything burned too fast and caused my vision to become unclear and I stated to cough because of the smoke and it caused my throat to burn. It felt like it was eating a way my flesh from the inside. I felt paralyzed so my brother pushed me overboard and jumped after me into the salty water. He tried to get me to the nearest island but we didn't know that the island had Whirlpool surrounding it. When he was trying to swim there he was…_ Spade then stated to tear and forced herself to continue her story._ He was... pulled in by the vortex, I tried to save him but he went in to deep for me to reach and I was too young back then to go in deeper for him.... I called out Momo!, Momo!, but there was no response . When he was being sucked in his last words were "Go without me and live". So I listened and continued to swim with the little will I had left and a vacuous soul._

_The next day I woke up on the shores of an island and meet a boy named Allen. He told me that his parents did not want him so they abandoned him on the island to fend for himself. When I heard his story I fell that my life was not that pitiful as it seems. I felt sorry for him, and since we were the only ones on that island we lived of the land. But, one day Allen found a fruit which we later found out it was called Hells fruit. The abilities given by the fruit are still unclear but it is said to be similar to the Gum Gum fruit. Since we didn't know that back then we shared half and half and had a fulfilling lunch. Allen and I then grew wing and flew of the island. We went our separate ways, he went to find his family and ask them why he was abandoned and I went to start a new life. When I reached a different island I found out that there was a negative side to this gift. The fruit causes my life to be shortened and made me cough up blood. The simulates between the Gum-Gum fruit and Hells fruit is the Gum-Gum fruit takes away the ability to swim but Hells fruit tales away someone's life.. _

Spade then opened her eyes and looked at everyone for a response but no one did anything until Luffy stood up. He declared that he was going to make Spade join the crew. That caused everyone of the crew to create a smirk on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4 Discovering

Chapter Four,

Keep reading people.

It took Spade a while to take it in and when she know Spade flat out said "No I will be a burden on all of you and I don't want to aggrieve my sorrow to all of you." Luffy placed a hand on Spades head and said "You only see yourself as a burden, no one else and we will be your nakama so share your grief and sorrow with us." Luffy then stood up and said "Let's go to sleep" so everyone headed to their room. Spade was able to get into the hammock on her first try that night but didn't realized that there was a hole being created in the middle of the hammock and was afoot to brake any second. In the middle of the night the hole widened and Spade fell through. Spade and Zoro were too out cold to even notice.

The next day when she found herself lying on top of Zoro, she screamed and punched him in the face. There was too much motion in the hammock causing it to turn over and have Zoro on top of Spade. Spade could feel his breathing brushing against her skin; she didn't know how to react so Spade punched him… again. When both of them stepped out into the light, it was clearly visible that both of Zoros cheeks were swollen red.

Everyone laughed at the sight of him and Sanji came up to Zoro and said "Nice going moss head."

Zoro said "Shut up eye brow freak."

Sanji then responded with "Want to fight moss head"

At that very second they stated to fight with each other with kicking and swordsmen ship involved. Nami came by created bumps on both their heads causing them to stop.

When everything calmed down Zoro took Spade to the other side of the ship and asked her "Why do you have lumps on your chest?"

He then said "I noticed when you fell on top of me twice" She didn't know what to say, her pulse went up and she tightened her grip.

She said "Umm… there were my man boobies." Zoro was left speechless and he walked away. Then Robin came and told Spade to change out of the cloths and put on clean ones. Spade has been in the same pair of ripped cloths for weeks, it stated to smell. Spade went into one of the rooms to accouter. When she came out she was in Zoro's white shirt and Sanji's black pants, it suited her very well. Another positive outcome is Spades figure was not visible and she smelled nice.

It was a very beautiful and sunny day; Luffy spotted a fish and leaped into the ocean. So he starts waving his hands for help, and then Brook and Chopper leap in, to help him. Since all three of them are idiots who don't remember that all three of them can't swim they started to drown. Spade started to worry; she took of her boots and jumped in after them. She pulled them back in the ship and her shirt became transparent enough for her figure to be revealed. When Luffy and Chopper were done coughing water they asked Spade if she was a mermaid.

Robin then said "No Spade is a girl and not a guy."

Luffy said "Ooo that makes sense, Spade is a girl who is a mermaid"

That angered Nami, she yell "Luffy, Spade is a girl, just a girl, not a mermaid."


	6. Chapter 5 Blast from Past

Chapter five Everyone

After Spade dried of and changed into a pair of dry clothes. She stated telling everyone that she will explain everything. She closes her eye about to start but there was interference. Some man flew on to the ship gracefully causing Spade to be surprised and shocked. Her eyes widened and she forced the words Aaa. Allen.

Allen gave her a smirk and said" So you still remember me, don't you, after all this time."

She said "How could I forget you we survived on a disserted island together". Spade then forced out "Why are you here?"

"The navy wants you beck" he said

Spade stated to shiver and said" You know my past I can't go back"

"I know I came here to take you back by force" Allen said

"But, I won't go back to that hell hole even if it is you who is asking me." She said

With a straight face he said "I will force you"

In a split second Allen flashed over to Spade and knocked her out with one blow. He said "I am an obstacle that you can't overcome" when she was about to fall to the floor. Luffy then, without thinking stepped forward to prevent Spade form being taken away. Luffy said with anger "Everyone of my nakama is an emblem of my dream; you take one way I won't forgive you." Luffy sprinted to Allen and thrust his fist towards Allen. Allen blocked it and within a few seconds Luffy stated to drip blood and dropped to the floor. The fall of Luffy engendered rage and furited his crew. All of them came forward and tried to attack Allen. Everyone ended up being knocked out in a blink of an eye. Spade started to regain concisions and used her last bit of will to stand up on her own two feet. She looked around to find everyone collapsed on the floor motionless. She stated to detest Allen and wanted vindicate. She spread her wings and went to attack him with all her might, but was blocked. He gripped her punch and punched her in the ribs, she fell to her knees. She looked up at Allen and he came close to her and said "So you haven't unlocked you full power yet, have you?" Spade just stared into his eye .Allen came closer to her ear and whispered "There is more to Hells fruit then just these wings" He grabbed her left wing and ripped it off, there was blood dripping from where the wing was torn. She screamed in pain and bought her anger out. She stood up and her vestment stated to tear and the ship stated to shake. She grew back her left wing back and pushed Allen of the ship with a gust of wind. Allen flew close to the ship and said "I will be back for you" with no expression or emotion behind it and flew off.

Spade turned to the crew and went to take a closer look at Luffy. He was on the verge of death, and she stated to blame herself for everything and wished that she never had met the Straw hat crew. Tears stated to roll down her cheeks and wavelets fell on to Luffys face. She looked at the damage caused by Allen and thought I am a wanderer and shall always be one; it was a bad choice to stay in one place too long. Spade spread her wings and was about to volant of the ship. She turned her head at took her last look at Luffy. Spade noticed that Luffys wounds started to disappear and that she was taking them from him. She felt pain all over her body and realized she was taking half the pain and wounds away from Luffy.


	7. Chapter 6 Recovery

Ch 6

Second to last chapter people

Spade fainted and the whole crew one by one razed up. They placed Luffy and Spade on two beds. Spade gained conciseness a little while later and saw Luffy in the bandages and saw his chest moving up and down. She had a burst of relief run through her that Luffy didn't lose his life because of her. Sanji stepped into the room with a plate of meat. Luffy suddenly woke up to the aroma of the meat and razed up like a zombie. He yelled meat and stated to chomp on it. Spade smiled at the sight of Luffy's happiness and energy. The whole crew came forth through the door and Robin asked "Why did Allen have white wings?"

Spade said "Since we shared the fruit, the powers were split and a equal portion was given to both of us" She continued by saying "If one person had eaten the fruit the wings would have been gray since two people ate it, it ended up being black and white."

Then Sanji said "Do you know how to fight him?"

Spade answered" I really don't know but we share only one similarity and the other abilities are different."

"What type of different abilities" asked Rodin?

"From what I saw, Allen had speed from what I saw and I have some unknown ability and I kinda heal" Spade said

Nami asked "What do you mean kinda?"

"I take half of the wounds and pain from the person" Spade said

Robin said "Do you know how to use your abilities?"

"I really don't know but the first time I used it, it saved my life..." Spade said and caused an awkward silence.

Zoro stepped through the crowed and asked "Why were you dressed as a man?"

Spade took a deep breath and stated another story.

_After I got off the island I tried to control my powers and it went out of control. Some admiral from the navy stopped me and took me to a research lab. When I woke up I was tied down to a table. I felt so frightened and scared I didn't know what to do. Men started to gather around me and experiment on me. They gave me shots, injected me with compounds, and made me swallow some liquids. I started to feel my whole body burn that moment. I wanted to run away but I was trapped. The researchers gave up on their past methods and stated to beat me and abuse me. They stripped me of my pride and values. They even took my virginity._

_One day the admiral who bought me to that hell hole said "Make her fight me; we might get something out of her." I was a pacifist so I was against fighting. I just took the beating and fainted. When I woke up my hands and my wings were stained with the admiral's blood. Everything around me was destroyed .I learned that day that I had to through away my remaining beliefs that I had to. That very moment I felt alone and became a vagabond._

_From the day I escaped from there I was hunted down like a dog. To escape from it I changed my gender and began a new life. It worked until I was found by the military and became the pray again. I tried to escape but I was out numbered and I tried to fend them of… it didn't work. I collapsed on the floor and when I awakened everyone was murdered by me. I escaped from there and then a naval ship followed me and shot me down with a cannon ball. I flew as far as I could and lost sight of the ship. I then fell on your ship and decided to keep my gender a secret because the whole Navy didn't know about it. I also believed that the people who shot died as well... because of me. Now the only people who know my secret is the people who stand before me._


	8. Chapter 7 Farewell END

Ch 7

Spade looked at everyone to see what they thought about it. Usopp and Chopper cried "That's so sad." Then Luffy smiled and said "Hearing your story makes me want to make you join my crew even more!"

Allen steeped into the room clapping his hands and saying "Very touched, you should write a book about it." Everyone went into an offensive position and Allen knocked out Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Robin and Nami. Allen hissed "6 down 4 to go" and spread his wings out.

Spade forced herself out of bed to fight. Spade stated to tear and asked Allen" Why did you become part of the military" looking at his uniform.

He smirked and said "They taught me how to control and unlock my powers." He teleported behind Sanji to show Spade his power. Sanji tried to kick him but it didn't work, so Zoro and Sanji teamed up and inflected a little damage on him. They were not able to defeat him and ended up getting knocked out. Both Sanji and Zoro made sure that his right hand was not useable before they got knocked out. Luffy then pushed himself out of bed and went to second gear. Luffy and Allen destroyed half of the ship and Luffy fell to the floor because of his past injuries.

Allen said "I will kill all of you" with hatred.

"Then you will never get my absolution" Spade said

Spade tried to fight him with all her might even with injuries. She kept collapsing on the floor and received more wounds. She even started to drip blood and cough up blood. Spade released her wings and tried to protect her new found nakama. She stated to get angry about her whole life full of betrayal and abuse and unlocked her power. Spade caused the whole ship to tremble like last time and pulled Allen to his knees. He used his willpower to stand up and fight again. Allen used his speed to inflect more damage on Spade's body. Spade fought back with her new controllable power. She then grabbed him and pulled him up to the sky and said "My anger shall be the end of both of us." Spade made her own body explode. Allen was turned to ashes and became part of the wind and Spade fell back down to the ship. Her body contained more injuries then every before and her wings were torn from her body.

Chopper and Luffy gained conscious and pulled their heavy body to Spade to see if she was alive. Chopper looked at her pulse and tilted his head down. Luffy was shocked to lose a nakama and that he was not able to protect her. He thought I will not let this happened again.

That night the Straw Hat crew took her body and dropped it into the sea. They watched it sink to the seas floor.

". . . as they die, the ones we love, we lose our witnesses, our watchers, those who know and understand the tiny little meaningless patterns, those words drawn in water with a stick. And there is nothing left but the endless flow.**"**

Anne Rice (American Author of horror and fantasy stories. b.1941)

_**Even with a lost comrade they kept her presents in there hart and sailed the Grand Line. **_

END

Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
